


Reminisce

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's upset because he got his heart broken by a bitch; but it's alright because you're there to put it back together and offer ways to get revenge. Figuratively, of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

Blue eyes fixed on the photograph clutched tightly in the hand of an age-old soldier who had fallen in love and lost it all.

“Steve,” you murmured, standing over where he was sat, hunched over, on the sofa in one of the Tower’s living rooms, and taking his hand in yours. “You need to let go…”

“I don’t want to,” he gasped out, bottom lip wavering as tears splashed down onto the glossy paper. “She’s gone…a-and its all my fault.”

“All of those people are alive right now because of her and its time you picked yourself up and got over it,” you told him sternly. “She left us. She left  _all of us_ when she ran away. But that doesn’t mean we can mope around and feel sorry for ourselves while she’s off over the rainbow.”

Steve snatched his hand away and made to stand up to go to the kitchen, where he continued to pour himself a steaming cup of coffee. “Y/N, you don’t understand. I  _loved_ her, we were in love but then she left me and its like there’s a piece of my heart with her and its been torn  _out of my chest_. It just hurts, Y/N. You don’t understand. You’ve never had true love.”

At that, you averted your gaze and scoffed self-deprecatively, “Yeah, whatever.”

Frowning at his own words, Steve back-tracked, “You know that’s not what I meant. I don’t know about you if you’ve ever had love, been in love, but when she left me-  _us_ \- it felt like I was dying inside. I just don’t like it when…when…”

“When I talk about the fact that she voluntarily left us all after saving our asses in Voltaire, because she’s a heartless bitch who found herself another man with bigger arms?” you offered bitterly, then immediately covered your mouth and winced at your own words. “I totally didn’t mean that, I am so sorry. Just-just ignore me, I didn’t mean that.”

Stifling a small sob by biting down hard on his lip, Steve spared you a glance and nodded tightly, “Y/N, stop talking.” But you both smiled. “She left me for another guy right after the battle in Voltaire, I know. It’s just still a little too fresh to talk about.”

“I know,” you nodded, stepping over to him and taking the mug out of his hands to replace it on the counter, before squeezing his hands in your own and gazing up into his eyes. “But the sooner you get past this, the sooner I can go hunt that bitch’s ass down with a sledge hammer and you’ll be alright with it.”

Steve chuckled and ruffled your hair. “I love you, Y/N, but seriously, stop talking.”


End file.
